Atrapada
by E. Waters
Summary: Porque ella nunca lo pudo siquiera poder prevenirlo, Katara quedaría atrapada entre las conjuras de la relaza de la Nación del Fuego... y mientras ella cree amar a Zuko, Azula planea un interesante juego, en donde los tres jugarían, quieran o no hacerlo. Femslash Azula x Katara x Zuko.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo el universo de ATLA pertenece a sus creadores, y no a mí, que lo hago por mera entretención, sin fin de lucro alguno.

**Atrapada**

**Capítulo I**

_Por E. Waters._

Cuando Azula observó por primera vez los azulísimos ojos de la joven de la Tribu Agua, supo entonces que ella sería _suya._ No era nada sentimental, o mucho menos, era simplemente una atracción meramente carnal, pura química, sin amor alguno de por medio. Y cuando Azula deseaba algo, ella siempre, pero siempre lo obtenía… y ciertamente, Katara no sería la excepción.

Los ojos dorados de la muchacha se pasearon por el recinto. Había enviado a uno de sus mejores guerreros, para capturar a la chica, cosa secreta, que ni siquiera el mismo Zuko, actual Señor del Fuego, lo sabía.

Habían sido días duros para Azula, pero después de la derroca del Señor del Fuego, fue lo suficientemente astuta, como para lograr el perdón de Zuko.

Fue entonces cuando el mismo Zuko se presentó en sus aposentos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si se hubiese conseguido un gran premio, o algo por el estilo. Azula, entonces, alzó una ceja.

"¿Qué sucede, Zuzu?" Dijo de forma sarcástica la muchacha, viendo de forma altanera a su hermano mayor. Muy Señor del Fuego podría ser, pero realmente la joven no tenía ni una pizca de lealtad o respeto hacia a él. Ella lo lograría, ella sería la nueva Señora del Fuego, aunque por ahora prefería observar en silencio, y en el momento que ella considerase indicado, atacar.

"He conseguido a la nueva representante de las Tribus Agua, para así lograr un equilibrio entre las naciones." Habló Zuko, muy emocionado. "Ya sabes, Aang será el representante de los Nómadas Aire… así que…"

"Al grano, Zuzu." La chica comenzaba a exasperarse, la paciencia, precisamente, no era uno de sus fuertes.

"Pues, he conseguido que Katara lo sea."

Los ojos de Azula se abrieron mucho más de lo que estaban, y sin poder siquiera evitarlo, una peculiar sonrisa se formó en sus rojizos labios.

Aparentemente, el conseguir a la inocente chica de la Tribu Agua como suya, no sería tan difícil como pudiese parecer en un principio.

Zuko observó atento a su hermana; ¿Qué intrigas habrían de por medio? El joven la conocía muy bien, como para interpretar esa sonrisa como algo no bueno.-No importa.-Pensó el chico.-Yo me encargaré de protegerla.-

"¿Era solo eso, Zuzo?" La sonrisa de Azul se desvaneció, adoptando una expresión de indiferencia en el acto.

"Sí, Azula." El muchacho se dedicó a mirar un par de segundos a su hermana, antes de salir de la habitación de ésta.

No sabía que planeaba Azula, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué ella tramaba… pero _nadie_ se metería con Katara, y él mismo se ocuparía de ello.

xxxx

Katara, ciertamente, aunque según todos era una persona sumamente valiente, ahora mismo, no lo sentía de esa manera.

¿Qué pretendía ella, siendo la representante de la Tribu Agua, en la Nación del Fuego?

Tenía un poco de miedo al respecto… no por Zuko, puesto que lo había conocido lo suficientemente bien, como para darse cuenta que era una persona de fiar, sino más bien, por el hecho de desconocer los otros militantes importantes, muy conservadores, de esa Nación.

Y claro, también estaba Azula.

Por alguna razón, cuando los ojos de la maestra fuego se posaba sobre ella, Katara se sentía real, realmente incómoda. No era una mirada normal… era una mirada… _peculiar_, una mirada que la chica podría calificar… libidinosa.

Pero bah, eso no podía ser… ¿o sí?

Bueno, a la muchacha le gustaba pensar que no. Que sólo eran paranoias suyas, sin un argumento lógico y valido… Además, ¿desde cuándo a Azula, princesa de la Nación del Fuego, hermana menor del Señor del Fuego y segunda línea en sucesión al trono, le interesaban las chicas?

Quedando mucho más tranquila con esa idea en la cabeza, la muchacha, de ya dieciséis años, bajó las escaleras que unían al barco, con tierra firme, siendo escoltada por militantes de la Nación.

No estaba Sokka junto a ella, puesto que había tomado cargos importantes en la Tribu Agua; Toph había hecho lo mismo en sus tierras natales, y Aang estaba demasiado ocupado en instruir a nuevos nómadas aire.

Siendo así, y en resumidas palabras, Katara estaba _sola_.

Pero por supuesto, estaba Zuko, el cual se había vuelto mucho más cercano a la joven, en los últimos meses, viéndose en reuniones de las cuatro naciones, negociando tierras y tratados de paz.

Al recordar los ojos dorados del-ahora- Señor del Fuego, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír, mas esos mismos ojos le recordaban los de Azula, los cuales tenían ese perturbador brillo en sus iris, muy distinto a ese ameno semblante de su hermano mayor.-No parecen hermanos.-Pensaba la joven.

Siguió entonces caminando hasta llegar a una especie de carruaje, la cual la llevaría al Palacio Real, en donde tendría una corta ausencia con el Señor del Fuego, sólo para después dirigirse a las dependencias destinadas a ella, en alguna parte de la capital de la Nación, y descansar un poco.

El trayecto, al menos para Katara, fue más que tortuoso. Sabía cómo actuar frente a Zuko, puesto que _algo_ habían sucedido entre ambos, que creó cierta confianza… mas él ahora no estaría solo. Estaría con los Sabios del Fuego.-Y Azula.-Se dijo la maestra agua a sí misma, curvando sus labios.

Definitivamente, hace dos años atrás, cuando encontró a Aang atrapado en el iceberg, jamás ella imaginó lo que después vendría. Y aunque si lo hubiese sabido, ella igualmente hubiera aceptado… pero ahora mismo, con esa incómoda sensación en el cuerpo, ella lo rechazaría de forma tajante.

Finalmente, el carruaje paró, y un escolta abrió la puertecilla de éste. La chica, vestida a la usanza de la Tribu Agua, bajó la escalinatas, manteniendo una pose de lo más neutral posible… cosa que costaba, pero que igualmente lograba.

"El Señor del Fuego la espera, señorita." Dijo el escolta mayor, por así decirlo, a lo que él hizo un gesto con el brazo, para que la chica se encaminase hacía las puertas que daban paso a la cámara del Señor del Fuego.

La muchacha tragó con dificultad, y caminó a paso discreto y pausado, hacia la cámara.

xxxx

Ya había llegado la hora, y Zuko, tal vez, estaba hasta algo más nervioso que Katara misma. Si bien, algo de intimidad ambos habían creado, aún no sabía cómo actuar con la joven, frente a los Sabios del Fuego… y frente a Azula.

Por otra parte, Azula solo se deleitaba con el momento, aunque había algo que le molestaba, en la actitud de su hermano mayor.

Hacia solo unos tres y cuatro meses, que había roto su relación de Mai, y de ahí no se le conocía pareja alguna, y claro, todo ello concordaba con el acercamiento entre él y Katara, por asuntos de índole político.

¿Y si a Zuko le gustaba Katara?

Una risilla salió de los rojizos labios, de la muchacha.-Zuzu, zuzu, zuzu, te habrás quedado con el trono, pero créeme, no te daré el gusto de que la tengas a ella.-Pensó la joven, encontrando mucho más excitante el hecho de que Zuko entrase, involuntariamente, a un juego que la misma Azula había inventado.

La reunión, entonces, transcurrió como era esperable, llena de formalidades de por medio, pero era evidente, o al menos para Azula, esa mirada que Zuko le dedicaba a la chica de la Tribu Agua. La princesa del Fuego, alzó curiosa una ceja.

¿Cuán inocente era Katara?

Había ciertos rumores sobre ella y el avatar… pero de todas formas, la maestra fuego, no consideraba a ese _niño_ como oponente, por lo cual hacía oídos sordos a esos dichos. Y el hecho de saber, porque ella sí lo sabía, lo inocente que era la joven de ojos azules, era totalmente virgen, más se entusiasmaba aún.

Sí, definitivamente sería divertido.

Después de todo, para Azula Katara era una especie de juguete, el cual después de romperlo, lo dejaría en el olvido, todo destruido, y casi sin posibilidades de ser reparado alguna vez.

Y claro… ella dejaría tan mal a la maestra agua, que ni siquiera tendría ese valor que tanto le caracterizaba, como formar pareja con otra persona.

Sí, la princesa era malvada, o más que malvada, cruel. Poseía, y cuando ya no quería poseer ese algo, no dejaba que nadie más lo poseyese… y eso mismo lo haría con Katara.

Sonrío a sus adentros, manteniendo la compostura, para así dar una buena imagen a los Sabios y a su hermano, por supuesto, Zuko, aunque Azula lo considerase inferior, tampoco es que fuese un total idiota… si ella daba signos de lo que se proponía, cabía la posibilidad de que el maestro fuego se enterase.

Aun así, no aguantó la tentación, y fijó su intensa mirada, en Katara, la cual, para sorpresa de la muchacha, le devolvió la mirada; Sin embargo, la mirada de la chica no era desafiante, si no, una sumisa, casi con _miedo_.

-Será fácil, muy fácil.-Pensó Azula, apoyándose en su asiento, cercano al puesto de Zuko, el cual a juzgar de la joven, miraba de una forma peculiar a Katara, quien se mostraba casi anodina, aun cuando la muchacha de ojos dorados, sabía a la perfección que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Ella la había estudiado. Antes de la guerra, cuando no presentaba ni un peligro, la princesa observaba con minuciosidad a la otra chica, y ya en esos tiempos, se había convertido en una experta que cuanto a Katara se refería.

La reunión entonces terminó, y grata fue su sorpresa, cuando Zuko mismo anunció que la representante de la Tribu Agua, no se hospedaría en alguna residencia de la Capital, sino que lo haría en uno de los tantos aposentos del Palacio Real.

El juego ya había comenzado, y Azula, como era de esperarse, no estaba dispuesta a perder.

**Próx. Capítulo: **Zuko, si bien, sospecha de Azula, igualmente le pide ayuda con Katara, para que se interiorice en la Nación, además de conversar de cuestiones políticas. Sin embargo, Katara solo tiene ojos para el Señor del Fuego, cosa que exaspera a Azula.

**Si dejan Review, sería genial =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo el universo de ATLA pertenece a sus creadores, y no a mí, que lo hago por mera entretención, sin fin de lucro alguno.

**Atrapada**

**Capítulo II**

_Por E. Waters._

Era un día muy, pero muy soleado, donde el astro rey pegaba fuerte sobre las millones de cabezas, de los habitantes de la Nación del Fuego. Sin embargo, la gente a las calurosas calles, salían con túnicas, yukatas y kimonos, los cuales cubrían toda la figura del cuerpo, casi como si calor ni sintiesen.

Y ciertamente, Katara no comprendía cómo, ¡por los mismos espíritus!, como la gente podía lograrlo, sin que una gota de sudor resbalase por sus pálidos rostros.

"No lo entiendo." Dijo la joven, pensando en voz alta, mientras que se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo completa, vestida con la típica indumentaria de la Nación del Fuego. "Como soporta esta gente, semejante calor."

De pronto, sintió como alguien tocaba la puerta. El corazón de la chica saltó… ¿Y si era Zuko?

"Pase."Habló, con un hilillo de voz.

Pero para desilusión de la chica, sólo era una sirvienta del palacio más.

"Señorita Katara, la princesa Azula le espera a las afueras del Palacio." Diciendo esto último, la mujer desapareció de la habitación tan pronto como apareció.

Una especie de mueca se formó en los labios de la maestra agua. Y es que mientras los ojos dorados de el Señor del Fuego creaba un placentero retorcijón en el vientre, los ojos dorados de la princesa le hacían sentir una horrible sensación en el estomago. Había algo en esos ojos dorados, que impedían de que ella, pudiese sentir franca confianza por la otra chica.

Sin embargo, hablar con la princesa era necesario; Como es de esperarse, Zuko, en su cargo como Señor del Fuego, estaba ya demasiado ocupado con asuntos propios de país, como para también ocuparse de asuntos exteriores… de eso, se encargaba Azula, y Katara, como representante de su Tribu que era, debía hablar sí o sí con ella.

Por lo tanto, se armó del típico valor que le caracterizaba, y vio por última vez su reflejo en el espejo, dándose cuenta que parecía una ciudadana más de la Nación, sino fuese por sus intensos ojos azules.

Katara no tenía ni la más mínima idea, de que Azula tramaba contra ella, porque… ¡Algo debía tramar, si la miraba de esa forma tan peculiar! Además, simplemente, no se podía fiar de la maestra fuego, el pasado que ella llevaba sobre sus hombros, la condenaba.

-No juzgues a los demás por su pasado, Katara, _todos_ pueden cambiar… ¿Cómo Zuko lo hizo?-Se dijo la chica, mentalmente.

Por lo tanto, debía, por ende, darle igualmente una oportunidad a Azula, por mucho que sus instintos le gritaban que no lo hiciera, pero por esta vez, la joven le haría caso a su lógica, siendo más como su hermano.

"Sokka…" Dijo la muchacha en un suspiro, ¡cómo extrañaba a su hermano! ¡Cómo extrañaba a Aang!

Pero ella debía ser fuerte. Y no solo fuerte con ella, su vida personal, sino más bien fuerte por su tierra natal, la cual, tanto la parte norte como sur, había terminado con serios problemas tanto económicos como sociales.

Siendo así, salió de la habitación, y se encaminó con pasos rápidos hacia donde estaba el pasillo, el cual conectaba con las afueras del inmenso Palacio.

xxxx

"Azula." La voz de Zuko era intensa y directa. "¿Te sucede algo con Katara?"

"¿Con esa campesina?" Respondió la princesa, de modo juguetón. "No, nada, Zuzu."

"¡No le digas campesina!" Los ojos del Señor del Fuego de abrieron más de lo que ya estaban. "Ella es una gran Maestra Agua… la mejor del mundo, me atrevería a decir…"

"De acuerdo, Zuzu, la campesina es la mejor maestra agua del mundo." Contestó la chica, sumamente sarcástica. "Como sea, debo reunirme con ella ahora, recuerda que yo soy encargada de las relaciones internacionales."

"Está bien, puedes irte, Azula" El chico sonaba bastante duro. "Pero si me llego a enterar, que le has hecho algo a Katara, yo…"

"¿Tú qué, Zuzu?" Azula disfrutaba cada momento de la conversación. "¡Oh, no me digas!" Sonrió burlesca. "La campesina te _interesa._"

Las blancas mejillas del joven enrojecieron de forma débil, pero antes de que pudiese rebatirle algo a su hermana menor, esta había salido de recamara de reuniones, del Señor del Fuego.

El muchacho se desplomó sobre su asiento, y suspiró; Azula muy hermana suya podría ser, pero no confiaba ni un poco en ella, es más, si fuese por él, ella no tendría cargo alguno dentro de la política de la Nación, pero habían poderosos documentos, que dictaban lo contrario.

Así que, sólo le quedaba confiar en Katara, y en sus poderes de maestra agua, de los cuales Zuko se fiaba de forma plena, puesto que, para suerte o no de Katara, Azula no sabía nada sobre la sangre control.

"Señor del Fuego, el Ministro de Economía, le espera."

"¿Uhm?" Zuko salió de su ensimismamiento, y fijó sus ojos sobre quien le hablaba, el cual era Tenzai, su secretario personal. "Hágalo pasar, Tenzai."

Y con ello, las preocupaciones del joven se quedaron en el aire, enfocando su atención en asuntos propios y administrativos de la Nación.

xxxx

No podía evitar sentirse satisfecha; Katara, su capricho actual, estaba prácticamente a su merced, y ella, Azula, hasta podía sentir el regocijo de la complaciente victoria. Para la princesa, la chica de la Tribu Agua sólo era una especie de objeto, una vía para sentir placer, pero más allá de esa poderosa atracción física, la joven no sentía nada más por la maestra agua… y es que, en verdad, _jamás_ había sentido algo así por alguien, y ciertamente, Katara no sería la excepción.

"Katara, te estaba esperando." Dijo suavemente Azula, mirando de arriba para abajo, a la otra chica.

"Siento la demora… Princesa Azula." Respondió la muchacha, eligiendo el camino de las formalidades. "Hay demasiados pasillos en el Palacio, y…"

"Te has perdido. " Completó la joven. "Es lógico, después de todo, tú vivías en tiendas de campaña, ¿no?"

La muchacha estuvo a punto de decirle algo a Azula, ofendida ante sus palabras, pero a último momento se mordió la lengua, literalmente hablando, ya que lo que _menos_ deseaba era tener roces con la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego.

"¿Qué haces ahí parada?" Los ojos dorados de la chica, se posaron duramente, con un brillo peculiar. "Debemos emprender nuestro viaje, hoy iremos al consulado del Reino Tierra, para conversar sobre los nuevos límites marítimos."

-Tranquila, Katara, tranquila.-Se decía la maestra agua a sí misma, sacando una paciencia de quién sabe dónde. Pero tal vez pasaría de alto todas esas ofensas, sino fuese porque la otra muchacha la miraba de _esa_ manera, cada vez que ella le miraba de reojo.

Ella ya había visto esa mirada antes, pero no podía ser lo que ella pensaba que era, ya que era ilógico, puesto que sólo recordaba haberla visto en las iris marrones de Jet, y en menor grado, en los ojos azules de Sokka cuando miraba a Yue…

Estaba en eso pensando, cuando de pronto sintió como una mano de Azula, se posaba, de una forma tan delicada, que hasta la misma Katara se sorprendió, sobre la mano izquierda de esta misma.

"Katara." Dijo primero la maestra fuego. "Escucha, sé que tenemos diferencias, pero si queremos hacer bien este trabajo, debemos _aliarnos._" Una extraña sonrisa, que aparentaba ser amigable, se esbozó en los rojizos labios de la princesa. "¿Por qué no somos _amigas_?"

El primer impulso de la muchacha, fue reírse, pero rápidamente desechó esa opción, la cual reemplazó con alzar curiosa una ceja. ¿Ella, la Princesa Azula de la Nación del Fuego, querer ser _amiga_ de ella, una joven de origen humilde? Había algo raro en todo ello; La joven no era estúpida, dudaba mucho que Azula le ofreciese su amistad así como así… algo planeaba ella, algo que no sabía muy bien que era.

"De acuerdo." Respondió entonces Katara, no muy segura del todo.

Azula mantuvo esa rara sonrisa en la cara, pero ahora había algo más en su mirada dorada, y ese algo era un brillo triunfal, un brillo que distaba mucho del de los ojos azules de Katara.

Incómoda, fijó su mirada hacia un lado, tratando de desviar su atención de ese brillo en los ojos de la princesa, y concentrarse en el hermoso paisaje que le brindaba la Nación del Fuego, muy diferente a la de las Tribu Agua.

Y aunque la chica no lo notó, debido a lo nerviosa que se encontraba, la mano de Azula se mantuvo sobre la de Katara, hasta que ambas llegaron al carruaje, que las llevaría hacia el consulado.

De poco a poco, Azula lograría su objetivo, de ello estaba total y absolutamente segura.

xxxx

La sesión en el consulado, había sido agotadora, y ambas jóvenes estaban muy cansadas. Y es que mientras Katara trataba de hacer un trato equitativo entre ambas Naciones, Hung Gar, el cónsul del Reino Tierra en la Nación del Fuego, reclamaba una diferencia de nueve millas hacia el sur de la costa este del Reino Tierra.

Finalmente, y después de arduas horas de discusiones y tratados, se les permitió cuatro millas de las siete reclamadas, al Reino Tierra, con el trato de que el Reino Tierra rebajaría un treinta y cinco por ciento, el precio del carbón, extraídos de las minas de aquel mismo Reino, que se exportaba a la Nación del Fuego.

"No sé cómo dejaste que ese Hung Gar se llevase cuatro millas de mar, los Sabios estarán furiosos." Decía Azula, ya en el carruaje.

"Pero hemos obtenido un gran descuento en el oro." Katara se mostraba optimista. "Además, nadie quiere otra guerra."

El carruaje se detuvo, y ambas chicas bajaron. Era hora ya de la cena, y muy agotadas, pasaron al comedor real, en donde Zuko, sentado en la cabecera, les esperaba.

"Han llegado tarde." Comentó el chico, mirando desconfiado a su hermana.

"Fue culpa de ese tal Hung Gar, hermano." Dijo rápidamente Azula, tomando asiento al extremo del puesto de Zuko. "¿Cierto Katara?"

Pero la maestra agua estaba demasiado concentrada en los ojos dorados del Señor del Fuego, como para darle una respuesta pronta a la princesa. Azula entrecerró el ceño, y dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su hermano, el cual tenía su mirada posada en los ojos azules de Katara.

Celos. Azula sintió unos celos terribles. ¿Cómo no sentirlos? ¡Katara era _suya_, _su_ juguete! O bueno, al menos eso era lo que ella pretendía…

"¡Oh!" Katara sintió la intensa mirada dorada de la otra chica, sobre ella. "Sí, pero hemos hecho un muy buen trato… tal vez, se algo fuerte la idea de entregar cuatro millas de mar, pero…"

"¡Cuatro millas de mar!" Zuko de pronto se vio exaltado.

"Tranquilo, Zuzu." La maestra fuego, comenzó a recuperar el control, que había ligeramente perdido. "A cambio de ello, hemos recibido un buen descuento por el carbón."

"¿En serio?" El joven claramente se calmó. "¡Pero eso es buenísimo! A los Sabios les encantará la idea. " El muchacho, entonces, posó su mirada nuevamente sobre la maestra agua.

Azula podía percibirlo; Podía notar como Katara se inquietaba ante la mirada dorada de su hermano, pero no se inquietaba de la misma forma cuando ella le miraba, sino que se inquietaba como si sintiese avergonzada… no asustada.

Pero no importaba. Zuko era demasiado tímido e ingenuo, como para _poseer_ a Katara antes que ella. Mas ella lo sabía, Katara no resultaría tan fácil, como en un primer momento lo pensó, pero eso en vez de desanimarla, la entusiasmaba.

Y el juego cada vez comenzó más interesarle a la trastocada princesa.

xxxx

Cuando aquella noche, Katara se dirigió hacia su habitación, tamaña sorpresa se llevó al ver a la mismísima Azula, sentada sobre su cama. La princesa estaba vestida con una larga y fina baya roja, con franjas doradas, casi tan doradas con sus ojos.

"¿Princesa Azula?" La voz de la muchacha sonaba débil. Había algo en su mirar, que le asustaba.

"Me puedes decir Azula, Katara" Una sutil sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la chica. "¿Somos amigas después de todo, no?"

"C-claro." El corazón de la chica dio un brinco, sólo que al revés de lo que sintió por Zuko, ese saltó fue por puro temor, nada de placer o emoción.

"Sólo quería felicitarte." Azula se levantó se acercó peligrosamente a la otra chica. "Créeme, Katara, juntas podemos llegar muy lejos."

Sumamente nerviosa, la muchacha se alejó un poco de la figura de la maestra fuego, casi tropezándose en sus propios pasos. Sintió entonces miedo, un miedo terrible. Era muy sospechoso que Azula de repente se mostrase amable… ¿acaso ella deseaba dañarle?

"Es muy tarde, Azula." Dijo débilmente la joven. "Lo mejor será que vayas a tu recámara."

"Cierto." La princesa se acercó un par de pasos más, casi rozando la figura de Katara. "Pero antes, mi beso de buenas noches."

"¿Qué?"

Pero antes de que Katara pudiese decir algo más, los labios de Azula se posaron sobre la mejilla de la maestra agua, muy, muy cerca de los labios. Mantuvo los labios sobre la piel de la joven un par de segundos, y se forma lenta, los retiró. Una enigmática sonrisa estaba adornando el rostro de la princesa fuego.

Las morenas mejillas de la muchacha, se sonrojaron, y la otra chica a paso elegante y triunfal, salió de la habitación.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía sentirse? Ella jamás había dado un beso en los labios, aunque con Aang lo estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

-Pero este no ha sido un beso en los labios.-Pensó la muchacha, tratando de tranquilizarse. –Sólo ha sido un beso de las buenas noches.-

Sólo eso… un beso de las buenas noches, nada más que eso.

**Próx. Capítulo:**Azula trata, de forma estratégica, acercarse a una ingenua Katara, la cual aún está encantada por Zuko. Mientras tanto, él sigue con sus sospechas por Azula, pero un viaje inesperado, cambiará las reglas del juego, las mismas que la princesa instauró desde un principio.

**Si dejan Review, sería genial =)**


End file.
